


Worst fears come true

by Cryzice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Gen, Omega Jason Todd, Protective Jason Todd, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryzice/pseuds/Cryzice
Summary: There are some truths that are universal.Batman is Gotham's dark hero, Superman is Metropolis bright hero, and Nightwing has one of the best asses of all heroes, only comparable to Dick Grayson's spectacular behind.There is also this: omegas are what makes or breaks a pack.But the Wayne pack's omega hasn't been home since he came back from being dead.





	Worst fears come true

**Author's Note:**

> My fifth entry for Omega Jason Todd Week, Day Five (Friday, 2nd of August): Hurt/comfort or whump | Somnophilia/sedatives | Omega prime/heart of the pack.
> 
> I didn't have the time to finish it, since I donated blood yesterday with my mum and got my ears pierced today (only almost 23 years old, but whatever, right?), but I hope I will find the time on Saturday when my mum and my sister are going shopping.

There are some truths that are universal.

Batman is Gotham's dark hero, Superman is Metropolis bright hero, and Nightwing has one of the best asses of all heroes, only comparable to Dick Grayson's spectacular behind.

There is also this: omegas are what makes or breaks a pack. 

But the Wayne pack's omega hasn't been home since he came back from being dead.

* * *

When Jason's phone - number given only to a selected few persons Jason trusts, Roy and Kori among them- starts ringing, Jason's first reaction is to ignore it, cover his head with his pillow, and hope it stops ringing.

After five hours of beating up assholes, helping a lost girl find her parents, and stopping the stupidest robbery attempt he has ever witnessed -for once, without killing anyone; Bruce would be so  _ proud _ of him, the bastard-, Jason thinks he deserves a good eight hours of rest.

To his growing frustration, his phone just keeps ringing and ringing. Then it stops for a few seconds. Just as Jason thinks it has stopped, it starts ringing again.

With a groan, Jason lifts his hand just enough to reach the nightstand and grab the ringing and vibrating phone. The screen is lit up brightly enough that Jason has to wait for his eyes to adjust before he can see the ID.

It says "Nightdick".

Jason groans loudly and buries his head in his soft pillow. He is absolutely tempted to just decline the call and go back to sleep, but realistically, there are two reasons Dick would call him this late. A) Someone is injured and needs help, or B) there's a world-ending level threat and it's all hands on deck. 

Either way, he has to take the call, or Dick will just keep calling until Jason either talks to him or breaks the phone. If the latter, Dick will just show up at Jason's apartment and drag him to the Cave or wherever the next disaster is going to be.

With utmost reluctance, Jason drags the phone across the bed to his pillow and presses the green button.

"This better be good, Dick, or I'm going back to sleep right now," Jason says. 

The other side is silent, long enough that Jason starts to think Dick butt dialed him or something, except their phones shouldn't be able to do that. Then a voice on the other side that is not Dick starts to speak.

"Not Dick, but it's important," Tim says. 

There are only two reasons why Tim has Dick's phone. Tim's phone is broken - which happens way too often; Tim should get one of those Nokia phones that only takes calls or SMS, but won't break short of the apocalypse -, or Dick can't use it for some reason.

Last Jason heard, Tim got a new phone two days ago, so it shouldn't have broken already. That means Dick is either busy or unconscious. Neither is very good.

At this point in time, Jason has forgotten all about how tired he is. It only takes him a few seconds to jump out of bed - with the phone pressed firmly against his ear, perhaps a bit too firmly-, drag out a clean pair of pants, put them on, and pull on a shirt.

"What's going on?" Jason asks in between pulling on a pair of socks and pulling out his Red Hood-jacket. "What happened? Is Dick okay?"

Before Tim can even begin to explain, though, there is a scream in the background - but to Jason's surprise, it's not Dick that screams.

It's Damian.

And he sounds as if he's being stabbed with countless daggers. 

Bruce's brat, the trained assassin, who used to brag that he is the only rightful heir to the Batman and was taught to suffer through the kind of pain Tim and Dick can't even begin to image in complete silence by his mother and grandfather, is screaming in pure agony. 

What's even worse, he's screaming a word that is uncomfortably familiar to Jason.

Ummi. 

Arabic for mother. Except, Damian isn't screaming for Talia. Only once has Damian screamed for Talia, and that was when Talia tried to stab Dick in the stomach. Damian doesn't call her Ummi - he calls her Mother, a honorary title only ever since Talia betrayed them last time and almost got all of them killed.

(In her defense, Jason is familiar enough with Pit Madness to recognize the signs that she really wasn't in full control of herself. It was like seeing a mirror image of himself when he still saw everything tinted green.)

Jason freezes in the middle of trying to put on his jacket with only one hand.

There's another voice trying to give Damian comfort. It takes a few moments for Jason to recognize it as Stephanie. Judging by Damian's relentless screaming, Jason would guess that she isn't succeeding at comforting Damian at all.

Tim must have put the phone down or something, because Jason can hear him also trying to comfort Damian a short distance away, making a really bad attempt at an omega's cooing. Even with his short stature and thin body, it can't be denied that Tim is absolutely an alpha. 

Almost all of them are - the exception being Barbara, Stephanie and Alfred, all betas; Cass, not really either Alpha, Beta or Omega; and Jason, the family's only omega. 

It is one of life's greatest ironies that Jason, who is the tallest of all the kids, has muscles large enough to compete with Deathstroke and the least omega-like of them all, is the only omega in the family. Dick is the most omega-like of them all, with his bouncy ass, love for everyone equally and comforting air, and he is most defiantly an alpha. Ask anyone, and they will tell you that Dick is very much an alpha. 

No one except those who already know would say that Jason is an omega, and that list consists of only the Wayne Pack and Jason's closest friends. 

When even Bruce shows up and seems unable to comfort Damian any better than the other lot, Jason skips putting on the other half of the jacket and just grabs the keys to his motorcycle. In his hurry, he almost walks straight past his helmet - one of the normal kind, not the Red Hood-helmet -, then has to backtrack to get it and put it on, and nearly runs out the apartment. 

Then the stupid door doesn't want Jason to lock it, and he has to force himself to take a deep breath before he does something incredible stupid like kicking at it. Right now, he does not need to have that kind of break down. 

* * *

It only takes Jason a quarter to drive all the way out to the manor, where normally it would take at least twenty-five minutes. It's a miracle he didn't come across any cops on his way. He wouldn't have stopped for them anyway, but then Alfred or B would have had to explain why he was in such a rush and didn't obey basic traffic laws.

For once, he doesn't bother ringing the doorbell and wait for Alfred or someone else to open the door for him. There's a key hidden underneath a pot of flowers put there specially for these kind of situations. Alfred showed it to him on one of the first days he spent at Wayne Manor, and it hasn't moved in all those years since.

(In an emergency, he could also pick the lock - all of them can pick any locks, to a degree-, but there are different kinds of emergencies, and this emergency doesn't have a lot of time to spare.)

When he has unlocked the door and stepped inside, the first thing he notices is the eerie quietness. Under normal circumstances, Alfred would greet him at the door and show him to the others, but this time, Alfred is probably either with Damian or trying to keep the other kids from breaking down. 

On the way to the cave, Jason tried to see if there was any light underneath any of the doors, but either he missed it, or there really wasn't a single light on. It was a really bad sign that everyone was down in the Cave. 

The entrance to the Cave was already open in Bruce's office, and for the first time since he stepped inside, he could hear something.

Unfortunately, it wasn't anything he particularly wanted to hear.

Damian was still screaming. His voice was quieter, but more likely because he was screaming himself hoarse and not because he was getting any better. 

A multitude of voices were desperately trying to calm him down. Dick, Stephanie, Bruce, Tim, Alfred, even Cassandra despite how unused she still was to speaking, and Titus's barks and a sound that might be Alfred the Cat's hissing. It seemed everyone was gathered in the Cave. In any other situation, Jason would have bet that even Alfred the Cat and Batcow were around. 

By the time he got down the stairs, he could see everyone - and it wasn't a very happy scene at all.

Dick was desperately trying to hold Damian still, but Damian was struggling with every little piece of strength he had, and Dick only limited success keeping him in one place.

B was at the computer, working on something that Jason couldn't immediately identify. Most likely a toxin of some kind then. Judging by Damian's reaction, he would have to guess fear toxin of some kind. Most likely Damian had jumped in to save someone either lacking a mask or with a broken mask.

There was a tendency among all of them to jump in whenever they saw someone being attacked, and it had lead to a lot of these kind of situations. 

Tim and Stephanie were both trying their best to comfort Damian in any way they could, but nothing they did seemed to have any effect. Stephanie seemed to be on the verge of tears and only holding herself back with pure determination.

Cass was holding back both Alfred the Cat and Titus, both of whom were in an agitated state at seeing their master in such a state.

Alfred was helping Bruce fixing an antidote, but it was clear by just looking at him that he was also affected. His hands were only shaking a little bit, barely noticeable, but Alfred had one of the steadiest hands in the world. If his hands were shaking, even just a little, something had to be very wrong. 

Jason almost didn't  _ want _ to walk into the chaos, but then Tim noticed his presence with a look of such utter relief that Jason had no other choice than to continue into the middle of everything.

In fact, all of them, except for Bruce and Alfred, looked very relieved to see him, which was a very strange and slightly unnerving experience for him. Normally, they gave Dick those kind of looks, because he was the older brother who could fix everything wrong with the world. Jason did not have that kind of power. 

Dick gave him a tired smile and handed over Damian, who didn't cease struggling even for a single second during the handing over.

The moment Jason got Damian in his arms, though, Damian first went really still and then, shockingly, started crying and screaming in a mix of Arabic and Farsi. 


End file.
